


third wheel

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, honestly im just being silly at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Nagini likes spending time with Bellatrix. If only Voldemort would stop interfering...





	

Bellatrix sat in her favourite chair by the fireplace, book in hand, absently petting Nagini, who had curled around and across her. Bellatrix looked up with a smile as he entered before turning back to the book. He walked over and leaned over her shoulder to see what had her so entranced. _An Exploration of the Ostracism of so-called Dark Magic and its Practitioners_. Well, he should have guessed he'd come back to her having stolen his book for herself when he'd left it on his nightstand and her in his bed that morning.

"Interesting read?"he inquired, brushing aside her curls to drop a trail of kisses along the side of her neck.

"Yes, and I'd thank you not to interrupt me,"Bellatrix replied, even as she tilted her head to grant him better access. She gave a small sigh that she didn't manage to make sound even the least bit exasperated."Let me just finish the chapter, all right?"

"You do that,"he said against her skin. It was a rather fascinating book, truly.

Nagini raised her head from Bella's lap to look at him, practically radiating disapproval."Can you keep off her for five minutes?"

"Excuse me?" He straightend up to scowl at his familiar. Nagini stared at him unwaveringly."You heard me. You need to keep your hands to yourself."

He had no answer to that, but Nagini wasn't done yet, anyways."We've been having a perfectly lovely day and now you waltz in uninvited and _bother_ -"

"These are my quarters,"he interrupted."Wait, what do you mean, bother?"

"I live here, too,"Nagini gave back, disgruntled."And Bella's been staying with me today-"

"Waiting for me -"

"I was here. She was here. You weren't."

"Well, the concept of waiting usually involves someone or something having yet to arrive, Nagini, that's why it's called waiting."

"She doesn't seem particularly excited you've returned,"Nagini pointed out peevishly. Voldemort almost laughed at that."And if a sentiment is not expressed with the most bravado humanly possible, it means it is not felt, yes? You sound like Dumbledore."

Nagini let out a furious, wordless hiss and snapped at him. He took a step back, rasing his hands in an appeasing gesture."That went too far, I admit." Nagini settled her head on the back of the chair."But you cannot be serious. Bellatrix isn't here to spend time with _you_."

"That's what she's been doing all day,"Nagini replied acidly.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix had closed the book by now, eyeing him curiously."Nagini seems upset."

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face any longer."It seems she is under the impression I'm being a nuisance since you clearly are in my quarters for _her_."

He thought she'd find it amusing. He hadn't expected her to practically squeal in delight and tackle Nagini in a fierce hug.

His familiar looked at him over her shoulder, looking as close to smug as a snake could possibly manage."Told you so."


End file.
